


the four dark devas of DATING!?

by ratxroyalty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Will Be Boys, F/F, M/M, also celeste is trans because it's my fanfic, oooh boy this is very gay and very piney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratxroyalty/pseuds/ratxroyalty
Summary: When gundham falls for someone, he falls hard. And who does he turn to but his dark devas and best friend. But his crush couldn't possibly be gay. Right?
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	the four dark devas of DATING!?

"He appears to be a simp, straight, and who knows if he's a homophobe! Why do i always have such awful luck with crushes!?"

"Squeak!"

"Yes, i know i should tell him. But what would i do if he rejected me? I love him more than-"

"Chirp!"  
As  
"Not more than you guys, you will always be my dark devas of destruction no matter what form you take on!"

San-D scampered up his arm and nuzzled into him. 

Gundham began thinking about cuddling or nuzzling up to him, the boy of his dreams, and quickly became flustered. Soon there was a knocking on his dorm. He hid his face in his scarf, hoping it wasn't the beautiful boy he met earlier. As luck would have it, it was the pretty pretty princess he met earlier. 

"Hello Gundham! How are you? I got a goth girlfriend!" She pulled a pretty girl with pale skin, red eyes, and black hair put into 2 drills. 

"Gundham Tanaka, a pleasure to meet you." he knelt, kissing her hand. Maybe she was a princess and would be offended if he didn't.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you Tanaka-senpai" the girl in a European accent

"I came to get you because it was dinner! But i heard you monologuing, and i didn't want to interrupt. 

"I was talking to the devas."

"Oh, my apologies. May i ask who you were talking about?"

Gundham became even redder as he whispered "sprite cranberry"

"Why would you be in love with a so- oh i see" Sonia smirked at him.

"I'm hungry, maybe we can talk about this after food?" Celeste asked. 

They walked together in comfortable silence. 

When they got to the cafeteria, they were immediately greeted by Souda.

Gundham took one look at Souda and became very flustered. 

"Do you want to eat lunch with me Miss Sonia?" Souda asked. 

"Sure, i can eat with you! Gundham, how about you eat with Celeste?"

"Oh, can I talk to Gundham for a moment. By himself?"

"Of course you can. C'mon Celestia, let's go"

Souda looked to make sure they were gone. 

"Listen up, goth boy. I need to date Miss Sonia. I need to make my dad proud of me. Alright?"

"She happens to be homosexual. She won't date you or me."

"SHE'S WHAT?! That's wrong! P-people can't be gay, it's wrong!"

Soda stalked off angrily, possibly to harass her. 

Gundham felt his eyes welling up with tears, and ran back to his room, skipping out on dinner. 

He was thankful that the walls were soundproof tonight.


End file.
